The Family Life
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: After they faced life death and fear it all goes further as they get prepared for the I do but what will become of the after math and is there such thing as family life. I do not own any characters from bbc
1. Pilot

**welcome to the pilot of the family life **

This is about Lucie and Cal and there unborn child and the obstacles they face in the way with there house, there life and there future.

main Characters

Caleb Knight - BBC

Lucie Rose - mine

Ethan Hardy - BBC


	2. Good news

The family life

This is more a family story with Cal, Lucie and there unborn child so this is a sequel to Ice hope you like it.

Cal and Lucie went for her 20 week scan to find out what the gender of the baby is " it's a girl" the nurse said and they were both extremely happy. When they got back they had a viewing at the house they wanted at first and Ethan went with them, as the real estate agent came and showed them round, " the first room is living room/breakfast bar and kitchen" she said as they walked round in amazement, " there is the dinning room, bathroom and upstairs there is 4 rooms, guest room, master bedroom, nursery and spare room. " in the garden there is a pool and a garden and then the garage should be big enough for you" the real estate agent continued and they were all gobsmacked " so how much?" Cal asked and Lucie stared at him laughing

" £500,000" the real estate replied as Cal turned to her

" done" he said

" well you can move in tomorrow as the views have only had 2 views and want it sold,they want to meet you, so there going to come in a few minutes" the women said

" great" Lucie replied as a car pulled in and a old women and man came out

" good morning I'm Miss Rose but you can call me Lucie" Lucie said

" I'm Dr knight but you can call me Caleb/Cal" Cal said

" you two seem lovely, I'm Alice Roberts and this is my husband frank" Alice said

" lovely, to meet you, we would be honoured to be in your house" Lucie said

" we we would be honoured to have you living in are house, now who is this handsome young man, your son" Alice said as Cal and Lucie silently laughed

" Mrs Roberts this is my brother Ethan" Cal said as they went to get there stuff and go home.

They were celebrating with a meal cooked by Lucie because they had a house " so you and Ethan getting to work on the house tomorrow?" Lucie asked

" well the quicker we work on the house the quicker I get you out my flat" Ethan said as Lucie nudged him

" stop being a naughty boy nibbles, anyway what about you and the realist?" Cal said

" no Amanda was cute just not my type and stop calling me nibbles" Ethan replied

" whatever nibbles" Cal said

" Caleb!" Lucie said as he kissed her and she kissed him back

" is that the answer to everything Cal?" Ethan asked sarcastically

Please review and tell me what you think sorry this was short, do you have any ideas for any rooms in the house or anything else please tell me.


	3. New house

**Thank you for the reviews hope you are enjoying this here is the next chapter**

The next day they all got up had breakfast,then went to start the new house " so you two have got loads off work ahead of you" Lucie said as Cal asked

" why, are you not helping?"

" incase you have forgot I am 20 weeks pregnant, so will be sitting by the pool watching you two work" Lucie replied laughing

" haha very funny, let's get to work Et" Cal said

" for once he Did not call me nibbles" Ethan replied shocked

" so what room are we starting first?" Cal asked

" living room, I'll help with what I can" Lucie asked

" okay" Cal and Ethan replied as they got to work painting the living room white.

When they went shopping, they got two lamps, a light and millions of photos, also pillows and a foot rest. When they got back the sofa, which was white, came and the arm chairs one was black and the other two were yellow and white, as well as the coffee table and side tables.

Lucie hung the pictures on the back wall, while Cal and Ethan were moving the sofa,armchairs and tables. Once that was sorted they finally had the living room done and could tick it off the to do list.

Over the next week the kitchen/breakfast bar was sorted it was grey and white and looked amazing and beautiful. The day after that the dinning room bathroom and office/spare room was finished so that. Left 3 more rooms to do.

The week following was like a week from hell nothing went to Plan the beds would not fit, the paint they wanted ran out at the shop anything you named could off happened by the end of the week Cal,Lucie and Ethan were exhausted and had finally sorted there room and the guest room out so the week after they had the room they were most looking forward too the baby's room.

The week after went better after Cal and Lucie stopped arguing "pink or purple?" Lucie asked

" pink" both boys responded as they started panting the room standing on the shined wooden floor, in the window seat there was an owl, as the fluffy light was up the cot was next to the pure white armchair with the stool seat. The prunes of the white floor lamp, near the window was the bookshelf with toys, nappies and everything else you need for a baby and on the opposite wall of the cot is a whit cupboard with the baby's clothes and girly pictures on the wall. " hello baby this is your new room" Cal said talking to the tummy

" you know I've never seen him more excited for anything" Ethan told Lucie

" he will be an amazing Dady better than mine anyway" Lucie said

" why what happened?" Ethan asked

I love writing this will maybe update tonight or tomorrow please review and tell me what you think


	4. Sorry

**This is for anybody who hasn't had the best day, please review hope you enjoy x**

As Lucie hesitated to say the right thing, it didn't go unnoticed "let's just say that conversation is for another day" Lucie said worried as Cal went over to her

" Luce, what happened?" Cal said

" nothing and don't ever call me Luce" she said storming out as the door slammed

" Cal we need to go after her" Ethan said as they both ran out the door

" Lucie, where are you?" Cal and Ethan were shouting as they heard an ambulance, then saw a group of people surrounding someone and ran over to them " paramedics, what happened?" Dixie asked

" the girl she just ran out of the house and then fell and hit her head, she was running from someone crying" a boy about 25 replied

" Iain, she's pregnant so we will need to be careful, don't want anyone else giving birth in the ambulance" Dixie said as Cal ran to them when he heard the words

" sorry mate you can't, Cal?" Iain asked confused

" Cal, wait come back" Ethan shouted as he ran until he saw the face

" Lucie?" Ethan said shocked

" Iain, we're losing a pulse" Dixie shouted as Cal ran over to her

" Lucie, can you hear me?" Cal asked

" Cal just back off let Iain and Dixie do there job" Ethan said coming over to him

" No!" Cal shouted running off to Ethan as Dixie got Lucie in the ambulance

" okay, shows over people" Dixie said as Ethan got in the ambulance as they went to Holby city ED.

As they got out Zoe and Robyn were waiting for them "what have we got Dixie?" Zoe asked as she was shocked as she saw Cal,Ethan and unconscious Lucie " Lucie Rose,26, hit her head on the ground okay can we get 5 of morphine" Dixie responded

" you two, staff room I will inform you and next time you have a week off don't come in" she said gesturing to Cal and Ethan. In resus Lucie had a slight concussion and was conscious " how is she, the baby?" Lucie asked talking her oxygen mask off

" she's fine how are you?" Zoe asked

" okay, where's Cal?" Lucie asked

" in the staff room, you seriously didn't think he would come after you" Zoe said as they laughed and Zoe went to get Cal " how is she?" Cal asked worried

" conscious, a slight concussion and asking for you" Zoe said as Cal ran into resus

" how's the baby?" Ethan asked

" she's fine, what happened?" Zoe said

" Cal was talking to the baby, and she said how he would be a better dad than hers and I asked what happened and she said it was for another time Cal asked and called her Luce, she told him never call her that again and ran out the door, that's all I know" Ethan said

" thanks" Zoe said as she went into resus to see Cal next to Lucie

" I'm sorry and I love you" Cal said as she kissed him

" they really are a cute couple" a man said to Zoe

" sorry and you are" Zoe asked

" I have unfinished business"

So this chapter was not ment to be like this but please review and tell me what you think x


	5. I don't need your help

" dad, why are we at a hospital?" A girl running in asked as Ethan came out of the staff room

" Lucie?" Ethan asked confused at the girl who looked like Lucie

" what do you mean?" The girl asked confused

" your not Lucie?" Ethan asked

" you came here to finish this, once and for all, you told me we could start a fresh here" the girl shouted at the man

" she ruined all our lives at the age of 10" the man said

" no dad I did, and you know it" the girl shouted running into resus

" Lucie?" The girl said shocked as Cal and Lucie looked towards her

" Lea?" Lucie asked shocked as Cal saw two of them in front of him

" what the?" Cal Said confused

" this is my twin sister Lea" Lucie said shocked at what she was saying

" Can I have some time alone please" Lea asked

" whatever I'll go get a coffee" Cal said as he left the room

" so, who's Mr handsome?" Lea asked mocking

" my boyfriend Cal" Lucie replied

" are you pregnant?" Lea asked

" yes, Lea 20 weeks with a girl" Lucie responded

" dads here, he wants to finish it off Luce once and for all" Lea said crying

" Lea it was my fault" Lucie said

" no it was mine, you just took the blame for me at 10, I told them everything where we lived" Lea said

" I have no remorse for them I was 10 when I was left locked in the basement, 10 Lea and you did nothing about it" Lucie shouted as Cal came in

" what was I meant to do tie myself to the stairs, they had their mind made up" Lea shouted angry

" you, we're my twin,my twin freaking sister and you left me to die" Lucie shouted

" get out, just go" Cal said to Lea as she ran out crying

" why did you do that?" Lucie asked Cal

" because it wasn't the best family reunion" Cal said

" well I could handle it" Lucie said going out the Ed and getting a taxi as Cal called after her.

When she was at home there was a knock on the door as she opened it " what are you doing here?" She asked

" I think you know" the person replied


	6. I missed you

The family life chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews hope you enjoy this x

" tea or coffee?" Lucie asked as the person stepped in

" tea will be fine" they replied

" why don't you go home?" Lucie asked

" because I don't have one Lucie, I don't want to live with him any more" the person said crying

" oh Lea, why do you get yourself into these problems?" Lucie asked hugging her

" Lucie, I can't go anywhere, not with him not with dad" Lea said crying as Cal came in

" why run from the hospital?" Cal said

" I was discharged" Lucie shouted from the kitchen

" not the point" Cal laughed as he came into the kitchen

" Lea?" Cal said confused

" she's staying the night, is that okay?" Lucie asked

" yeah, fine what we having for tea?" Cal asked

" I'll cook" Lea said

" can you ?" They both asked

" yeah, grans taught me" Lea replied

" yeah, grans showed us how when we were 16" Lucie said remembering

" can Nibbles stay tonight?" Cal asked

" yes and Caleb its Ethan" Lucie said laughing

" Caleb, what did your parents hate you?" Lea asked laughing

" I think it's hot" Lucie said kissing him as Ethan came in

" ew, you two get a room" Lea said

" Lea, this is my house, did you not learn how babies are made?" She asked laughing

" I'm 26 remember not 12" Lea said

" this sounds like a science lesson" Ethan said coming into the kitchen

" don't start nibbles" Cal said

" Caleb!" Lucie and Lea said at the same time laughing.

Later on Lea had made lasagna and everyone was eating at the table " gosh,Lea you can cook" Ethan said

" thanks my grans taught me" Lea replied

" nibbles and Lea sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Cal sang

" really Cal?" They all asked laughing

" anyway Lucie told me you were with a real estate agent?" Lea asked

" thanks Lucie" Ethan said

" I thought it was Alice who's number he got" Cal said laughing

" what are you 5?" Ethan asked

" oh, so it's not just us who argue?" Lea asked as Lucie laughed

" what can I say I've missed you" Lucie said hugging her

" are you drunk?" Lea asked

" I'm pregnant I can't drink" Lucie said

" so you mean it?" Lea slurred

" yea" Lucie replied

" I love you sis twiny" Lea said

" I love you too sis twiny" Lucie replied

So hope you enjoyed this please review and tell me any ideas


	7. Roll on

The family life chapter 7

The next day Cal,Lea and Ethan woke up with a hangover from hell, Lea woke up next to Ethan and Lucie with Cal. Lucie woke up went down stairs and made pancakes and went up to Ethan, Lea and Cal with paracetamol and glasses of water " thanks babe" Cal said as she handed him the water and paracetamol, when she went into Ethan she was shocked to find Lea in bed with her " err did you?" Lucie asked Lea handing her the water and tablets

" errr yea" Lea responded as Lucie went into Cal.

" Lea and Ethan, you were right" Lucie said to Cal

" no, they didn't?" Cal asked shocked

" err yes they did" Lucie replied

" nibbles and Lea, no?" Cal said astonished

" yes!" Lucie said laughing as Cal went into there room with a glass of water

" wake up nibbles!" He said tipping water over Ethan

" Cal!" He said shouting

" pancakes down stairs" Lucie said as her and Cal left the room

" I had fun last night" Ethan said

" I did too, tonight?" She said as they kissed

" you make me feel so safe Ethan"she said kissing him as they went down stairs and ate the pancakes " so what are you doing today?" Ethan asked

" going on a romantic day out" Cal said

" do you not remember what happened last time you were going to do that" Ethan replied worried

" 2nd time lucky" Cal replied

" don't start Cal" Lucie said laughing

" so , what are you up to today" Lucie said

" lazy day" Cal coughed

" nothing much" Ethan replied

" well, I'm going to get changed and then we can go Cal" Lucie said as she walked up to their room.

Lucie was wearing a white and black jumper, leggings, boots and her beige handbag " I look too fat" Lucie said as Cal came up

" I'm not the one who got you pregnant" Cal said

" wait yes I am" Cal replied laughing

" clever boy" Lucie said

" cheer up Lucie loo for the baby sake and mine" Cal said as they went out to Starbucks in Lucie's Mini Cooper, once they got a Starbucks they went to get help when they heard someone shout help and got out the car.

Hope you like this please review and tell me any of your ideas I could use x


	8. Unfinished business

Sorry for how late this is and how rubbish but The family life Chapter 8

Here is next chapter hope you enjoy and please review x

Cal and Lucie went up to the people as Lucie saw the face on the floor " Cal, let's go now" Lucie said

" why don't you stay my Lucie Loo" the man on the floor said as Cal and Lucie began to run, when two men grabbed their arms " shout help,and I will break your arm" the man said snide

" fine, please help us" Lucie said as she stood on his toe in attempt to run, as the man twisted her arm as Lucie screamed in pain

" I did warn you" the man mocked as someone came over " are you okay" the lady said as the men let go of their hands as Lucie ran behind a warehouse, but before she knew it they had injected her with something and carried her into the warehouse and putting her on the table and strapped her down.

On the roof of the ware house Cal was tied up and alone when his phone went, he answered it with his foot " Cal, where are you?" Ethan asked worried

" police and come to the ok'd warehouse behind Starbucks" as he said this the man came in " what do you think your doing he said as he bashed Cals head " Cal,Cal are you okay?" Ethan asked as the man ended as Cal was knocked unconscious.

Back in the warehouse Lucie woke up while it looked like she was being cut open, as they burst a blood vessel and she was unconscious as they carried on cutting into her as one of them put a knife in her leg as the dad was trying to remove each of her organs 1 by 1.

When Ethan, Lea and the police arrived, the police and Ethan went up to the roof top as Lea went into the ware house ,as she saw her lying there so vulnerable and weak, as Lea called for a ambulance and Connie came too. On the roof Ethan called the ambulance and asked Zoe to come as he was mobilising Cals neck.

A few minutes later 2 ambulances came as one ran into the warehouse with Connie as the others to the roof with Zoe. As Connie and the paramedics entered, Dixie, Iain and Connie were shocked at what they saw, Connie went over to Lucie as Lucie started to fit " we need spinal board and collar" Connie shouted as Iain same in and they got her in the ambulance. Back on the roof Ethan and Zoe were trying to get him into the ambulance, when they were in there he started panicking " Cal its Zoe, you need to stay as still as possible" Zoe said smoothly

" Lucie?" He gasped as Zoe phoned Connie and her face went pale as they got to the hospital as lily came " Caleb knight, 30, KoD at the scene, head wound and we have given him 5 of morphine for the pain" Dixie said

" Cal, can you here me squeeze my hand" lily said as he squeezed her hand as they got him into cubicles.

When the second ambulance came Zoe was outside as they got Lucie into resus " we're going to need to remove the knife in theatre and she will need stitched up, Lucie can you here me" Connie asked as she got a nod as Ethan came in

" can I help with anything?" He asked

" how's Cal?" Connie asked

" he's had better days but Lily's looking after him, what about Lucie?" Ethan asked

" we're getting her into theatre, to remove the knife but they didn't do much damage, so the knife is the main priority and the arm" Connie said as Lucie was taken to theatres so Connie went to see Cal.


	9. Nightmare

The family life chapter 9

Hi guys hope you like this chapter x

Screaming all Lucie heard was screaming, it was her a little girl, it was her mother when she woke up with one less child, " shhhh,Luce it's okay" Lea said as Lucie was tossing and turning crying and screaming as Cal walked in " how is she?" Cal said as he came in with 2 coffees and gave one to Lea " the nightmares are getting worse, screaming and crying" Lea said

" what do you think they are about?" Cal asked worried

" the day her life was turned upside down thanks to me" Lea said

" what happened?"

Lucie's nightmare

Her mum walked in to Leyas's bedroom to find know one there " Lucie,Lea come here now!" She shouted as they walked in 10 years old and their father came in " where is Leya, go one lucena explain this one" Her father shouted

" I called aunt and uncle and they took her" Lucie said as she ran as her father ran after her and pushed her down the stairs, threw her in the attic and locked the door. " where's Lucie?" Lea asked

" Lea get packing now, we're leaving later" the father said

" but what about Lucie?" Lea asked

" go and pack darling that's a good girl" her mother said as she went out but stayed at the door " what did you do?" The mother asked

" she can rot in hell for all I care" he responded. Later on when Lucie woke up she was in pain and saw her family were long gone.

End of her nightmare

Lucie was still screaming in pain, as Cal was trying to comfort her but she was asleep " this is all my fault" Lea said angry with herself

" what could you do, you were 10?" Cal asked as they heard moving from the bed

" Lucie?" Cal asked as he sipped her tears

" there gone, left me to die" Lucie whispered as Cal hugged her and Lea hugged her.

2 days later Lucie was aloud to be discharged and they went back home " do you want anything?" Cal asked

" proper food" Lucie said as Cal chuckled as there was a knock on the door

" I need your help" the person said

Please review and tell me who you think the person should x


	10. Not a chapter

Hi guys, sorry this is not another chapter

can any of you think of any Cal or Ethan or both fan fictions that i can write, if you can please help me x glitter girl12


	11. Not a toy

Sorry I had really bad writer block but here is the next chapter

Lucie was now 9 months, and she was deciding on a name as the phone started to ring " hello" Lucie said

" Annabella?" The voice said as it ended as Lucie got happy but then here waters broke as she picked her phone up and dialled Zoe " hi Zoe, could you come over like now" Lucie asked agitated " yeah, sure are you okay?" Zoe asked confused

" the baby" Lucie said as she ended as Zoe got an ambulance and ran into the house " Lucie are you okay?" Zoe shouted as she saw Lucie pale and weak as she shouted Dixie and they got Lucie in the ambulance as Zoe phoned Charlie " Charlie I need you to distract Cal for me" Zoe Said

" fine, see you Zoe" he said as the phone ended and they were at the hospital as they got there Ethan was outside " Zoë what have we got he said in a shock of horror as he saw the face.

As she was in resus Cal came in looking for Ethan as Charlie ran after him as Cal face changed " what you weren't going to tell me?" Cal spat at Ethan

" Caleb I'm sorry" Ethan said

" save it you, Ethan you know how much this means, it's not a toy it's my baby" Cal shouted as Connie came in " we have ill patients when your finished" Connie said coldly as Zoe shouted " the baby's coming" as Cal ran over to Lucie and stroked her hair

" I can see the head one more push" Zoe said as she pushed and they heard crying that wasn't from Cal as the baby was checked over and sent to maternity as was Lucie as Cal and Lucie were looking at their baby " welcome to the world baby Rose-Knight" Cal said

" Annabella?" Lucie asked as Cal nodded as he kissed Lucie as the door swung open as the person stepped in " she's mine" they said

Hope you like this the next chapter should be up tomorrow please review and tell me what you think x


	12. Are you crying?

**Hi, thank you for all the reviews this part is a hurt Ethan and caring Cal **

" what do you mean?" Cal asked shocked staring at the women

" well she took my first born so it's only fair" the women replied as Lucie looked shocked as the women went over to the crib, while Cal tried to stop her as she threw him on the floor, as the women walked out of the room with Lucie running after her as Zoe came out of her office " Zoe she got my baby" Lucie cried. While downstairs Ethan saw the women with the baby as he shouted security as she knocked him onto the floor and he bashed his head, as security got the baby back.

Back in the room Cal got up and ran downstairs as he saw his baby brother being wheeled into resus as Lucie appeared " she's evil, you know?" Lucie said as Cal ran to his brother side " Cal.. Hurts." Ethan gasped as Cal had a flashback to the crash with his baby brother on deaths door

"Okay can we get a line in a 5 of morphine for the pain" Connie ordered as Charlie put a hand on Cals shoulder " Cal your head needs stitching, come on you know Ethan's in good hands" Charlie's said softly " no I've left him so many times before I can't" Cal said

" Dr knight you are no help here, now go and sort your head out in both ways" Connie said as Charlie lead Cal out of the room, just as Lucie came in " how is he?" She asked

" just a concussion, how are you?" Connie asked

" fine except from my back stabbing mother tried to take my baby" Lucie replied sharply as she went out of the room.

Later on when Ethan was sleeping Cal went into him " here we go again, I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't of been so harsh, and you need to stop putting yourself on deaths door, Ethan your my baby brother and I love you and now your a uncle and mum is up in the sky knowing she's a grandmother and I'm sorry for everything and I mean it" Cal said while tears were falling off his face " are you crying?" A voice asked

" no it's dusty how long have you been here" Cal asked

" long enough, how's the baby?" The voice asked

" gone" Cal replied

**So here is another chapter sorry if it's short and I will try and update tomorrow if not Tuesday please read and review and tell me what you think also tell me any suggestions by reviewing or pm x **


	13. Please,Kate Middleton could do better

**Hi, this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy please R&amp;R**

As soon as Cal said this Lucie came running in "Cal, she's up stairs fighting for her life, but Zoe says she will be okay" Lucie said as Cal wrapped his arms around her wiping her tears away for her pale, weak face " she's a fighter like her mummy, now come on you need to rest you look as white as snow" Cal Said softly as he carried her into her room as she fell asleep in his arms he tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight, as he went to see his daughter.

The next morning the sun was shining through the blinds when Lucie woke up to a familiar voice "shhhh, auntie Leas here" Lea said as she rocked the baby who stopped crying  
" keep at it" Lucie said softly as Cal walked in " ahh so sleeping beauty awakes?" Cal asked as he went over to Lucie and gave her a kiss "how's Ethan?" Lucie asked  
" working!" Cal laughed as Ethan walked in " I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back" Ethan said  
" and good morning to you too!" Lucie laughed as he walked over to Lea and kissed her, while Cal picked up Annabella and took her to Lucie as Lucie was holding her she said " so when are you and Ethan having yours?"  
" actually... Relax I'm just joking" Lea said as Ethan kissed her slowly.

A few days later and Lucie was aloud out of the hospital at last while at the house Cal,Ethan,Lea and some of the other staff were trying to sort the welcome home party out, and it was going tremendously wrong while at the hospital Charlie was trying to distract Lucie while she was waiting for Cal, finally when Cal arrived in the Mini Cooper and went into Lucie's room to see her wearing  
A navy elephant printed shirred waist dress with her white espadrille wedges and her white tote bag swinging up and down her arm, with Annabella in the next wearing a pink hat with Minnie Mouse ears her dress was pink spotty and ruffled and her shorts were pink with a Minnie Mouse bow on them as Cal stared in amazement at how beautiful and cute they looked "wow!" Was all Cal could say "please ,Kate Middleton's done better, now are we going?" Lucie replied as Cal put Annabella in the baby seat and in his other hand was Lucie's as they went downstairs but stopped at Connie's office as she was a good friend of hers, as she knocked on the door Connie soft side had shown towards Annabella one that Cal had never seen before, a few minutes later they walked out the ed hand in hand, while Cal opened the car door for Lucie and carefully strapped Annabella into her car seat and drove away from the ed back to their home sweet home.


	14. I Do

**This a month forward from my story haunted hope you enjoy this sorry I have not updated in so long recomend listening to Alive - sia please review if you have chance x **

"Are you ready?" Connie asked a stressed Lucie. "Yes, no I don't know, I've dreamt of this day all my life but now I don't know if I can do it but I love cal and I couldn't do that to him" Lucie said as Connie turned to face her. "Is there any news on Ethan's whereabouts?" Connie asked. "No, Lea can't sleep at night thinking she's the reason and Cal's not coping" Lucie replied sadly as lea walked in "they only had the red converse sorry" lea explained to her sister as she placed them next to her wedding dress " thanks le, how much do I owe you?" Lucie asked . "Think of it as a good will gesture, anyway Ethan messaged Cal this morning telling him he'll try and make the wedding" lea said sadly as she looked down at her stomach as she felt two feet kick her.

"Ethan where have you been for the past month I've been worried sick?" Cal questioned his younger brother as he looked at the time " it's none of your business, by the way congrats Cal your useless idiotic self is finally going to be married and live happily ever after not, in your life nothing goes right look how you failed with Matilda" he slurred over the phone "Are you drunk?" Cal questioned looking confused "If you can't deal with a few home truths than you are as special and pathetic as our adoptive mum said" Ethan slurred realising he just spilled everything he found out the past month "What are you on about?" Cal asked but Ethan had already ended. Max and lofty came over to him while he sat down "what did he say?" Lofty asked noticing Cal going as white as a sheet.

Back at Lucie's hotel room Zoe, Rita, Robyn, Connie and Lea were helping Lucie get ready as Lea got Lucie's one red converse on and then helped her up grabbing her crutches "I'm going to look pathetic walking down the aisle with crutches wearing 1 converse" Lucie said looking sad in the mirror, ". "I don't think Cal would care if you were walking down on an elephant all he wants is you and Annabella and doesn't care how you look" Zoe said as Lucie thanked her as they all got ready to go.

"Here you look like you need this more than me" lofty said handing Cal a glass of water. ". "Thanks, Im more nervous about Ethan turning up, he's drunk which is something I've never seen and I'm just scared he'll do something he regrets" Cal said taking a sip of water. "Listen this is your day and the only thing that can go wrong is max knocking over the chocolate fountain so just calm down and get ready for the best day of your life" lofty told him as Ethan walked in.

Lucie walked down the aisle with her crutches looking at her knight and shining armour knowing she was about to become Mrs Knight what she didn't expect was a soon as she arrived linked to Charlie as he gave her away was for Cal to walk away and make her wait there like an idiot so she apologised to the priest and walked in the same direction Cal ran in as Lea ran after her leaving the people in the pews shocked. "Why would you walk away?" Lucie questioned looking at Cal angrily. "I'm sorry but-" Cal said as Lucie butted in. . "No buts Cal you left me there looking like an idiot on a day that's meant to be the happiest of my life, well f*** you, you can have this" she said throwing him the engagement ring as it bounced down the stairs " you have some big guts b**** to speak to my brother like that I'm glad Evan tried to kill you" Ethan shouted in her face but what was not expected next was him pushing her and in the church all that could be heard was the one scream as Lucie was pushed down the stairs.

" Lucie,oh my God Ethan are you really that stupid?" Cal questioned running down the stairs seeing his soon to be wife bleeding out as some members of staff came in "are you all alright?" Connie asked but knew the answer as she ran over to Lucie while Charlie was on the phone to the ambulance, while Cal looked up noticing Ethan and Lea were missing.

H**ope you enjoyed this sorry for out of character Ethan but I expect him to be quite violent as we never see him drunk**


	15. Crashing down

**Thank you so much so far for all the reviews and follows and favs I hope you are still liking this as much as I enjoy writing these x**

"How could I be so stupid?" Ethan said sobering up as Lea put an arm across his "I mean I ruined my brothers wedding day" as lea sat down next to him and said. " Ethan you didn't mean to, you were confused" as Ethan looked at her. " I need to go to the police" he said as she looked back sadly "you made a mistake but you can't go to the police" lea said. "Why not Lea I could off killed Lucie" Ethan replied as Lea said "Because I'm pregnant and your going to be a dad" as the ceiling came crashing down on them leaving them in darkness.

"There not around any where" cal said pacing up and down. "hey, just calm down we'll find them" Lucie soothed him "Yea but he's drunk and he's already acted bad so I can't imagine what he will be like with just him and lea,what if something happens it will be all my faul-" he ranted. " it's Ethan he won't hurt any bod-" Lucie said. "he tried to kill you" cal said as Charlie ran in. "listen the church isn't stable and it's going to collapse at any minute" he explain. "S***,I'm going to go find Ethan, luc go outside" cal Said. " no I'm coming with you " she said . "Lucie, your on crutches you can't do anything anyway, just go outside I don't need you injured" Cal said as Lucie went out with Charlie, as Cal went to find Ethan.

"Zoe where are you?" Max shouted as Charlie and Lucie came down from the stairs "Max you need to get out the church is going to collapse" Charlie said. " no I need to find Zoe" he said pushing Charlie outside as Robyn came in the room while cracks appeared in the ceiling " Robyn get under the table the celling going to collapse" Max shouted making sure she was safe as he ran out looking for Zoe "Max I'm scared come back" Robyn said as Max came in and spoke to his sister "Robyn I promise we will all be fine" he said as the ceiling came down on them leaving the on the floor and Lucie came out as he spotted Zoe and went to run in as the whole church collapsed "Cal !" Lucie screamed crying as Connie came and comforted her.

"paramedics" Dixie said as she saw most the Ed staff outside as Iain came out of the ambulance "what happened here ?" Iain questioned as he looked for Rita and started to panic as he saw no sign of her, "Charlie where's Rita?" Iain questioned the older nurse. "She must be inside I never saw her come out" he responded as Iain ran into the collapsed building "Rita, Rita are you there!" He shouted as he saw Max lying there bloody as Iain was hit by falling debris and knocked was a pounding in his head as he looked around taking in what had happened he looked into the room where his baby brother and his girlfriend lay trapped and remembered how it had all come about he wanted to scream for help but he just lay silently praying they would all be okay.

the fire crew, Lucie, Connie and Dixie had helmets and equipment and we're ready to go into the building as Lucie stepped in she ran up the stairs searching for Cal as she finally found him "oh my God, Cal" Lucie cried leaning next to him checking his pulse, she realised it was dangerously low and shouted Connie, while Lucie was waiting for Connie she started to move some of the debris so they didn't crush him "Lucie are you alright?" Connie asked running up the stairs looking at the sight in front of her as she sat on the floor assessing the injuries "so much for wedding days being the happiest day of your life" Lucie said as she and the fire crew started removing the debris to get to Ethan and Lea. It all then went from bad to worse as Ethan was over Lea shielding her. Lucie ran down to get collar and boards as Cal Ethan and Lea were moved and taken in ambulances.

she looked around seeing the mass devastation as she was locked in the cubical fully conscious she screamed and shouted until she heard someone coming near her she panicked noticing the blood and tears knowing it couldn't be good. ."Rita are you in there?" Dixie asked pounding on the cubical door "Dix help me?" Rita pleaded as the door was kicked open and she was safe, all they had to do now was get out without being injured.

Max,Robyn and Iain had all been found a safely got to the Ed where all doctors available were saving lives as there loved ones were injured, Lucie was assessing Max when machines were beeping meaning some body had arrested she looked over and nearly fainted, and then she heard "we're Calling it"


	16. I do's don't mean everything - part 1

**Hi guys, Glittergirl12 back with another chapter of family life so sorry for leaving you all on that cliff hanger from 8 months ago, so now with all my other stories I will try to update more regular and not a year apart .. Anyway here is chapter 16 of The family life as always review if you want to and hope you enjoy xxx**

**Penelope Hanna - **I'm glad your enjoying this, I feel sorry for putting Lucie through all the pain, maybe Ethan has caused more damage than intended you should find out in this chapter x

**infinityAndOne**** \- **thank you for reviewing I'm still deciding if everyone is alright or not and I also hope who ever made the decision thinks again x

**guest - **you will find out now if I kill anybody off, thank you for reviewing and I will try my hardest to update on time xxx

**chapter 16 - I do's don't mean everything part 1**

"What do you mean he's dead? , Ethan can't be dead" Cal anxiously shouted around to anybody who would listen "He's gone Cal" a familiar voice said as he began to break down, crying and screaming "Cal, Cal , Cal wake up" Lucie shouted as she tried to break him from his horrendous nightmare As he lay screaming, crying and had a layer of sweat on his forehead suddenly he bolted upright making Lucie jump a mile "where is he, where's Ethan?" He asked her innocently as she stared at him puzzled "Cal, do you know what day it is?" She asked him softly "Just stop hesitating and answer the question, where is he where is Ethan?" Cal shouted at her acting out of character " I'm- im sorry, just no one will tell me, I know he's dead I just don't want to believe it" he told her beginning to sob while Lucie regretted what she was about to tell the already broken man "Cal he's not dead, just err ,err he's missing, do you not remember anything?" She asked him starting to be concerned "you got ran over by Evan and I proposed and we nearly got married .. Oh my god it's all my fault, he's gone and it's all my fault!" Cal told her as he began sobbing into her shoulder as Lucie got up and went into Annabella's room and dialled a number "Ethan, I need your help its Cal" she told him as she ended and went to the cot that kept her life "Mummy's going to make it better for all of us, mummy loves you so much" she spoke telling her daughter while rocking her up and down. However outside Cal was listening to every word and smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan stood outside the one place it all began, it may have been dark, and raining buckets of tears but Ethan needed to know that the past month he had achieved something as he arrived a pit of dread formed in his stomach despite this he knocked onto the dreary, navy door suddenly the door creaked open and their stood a woman late 40's, her hair was bleak, black like the sky and was thrown up in a messy bun but what Ethan noticed the most was the pale yellow and sickly colour green carers uniform and it was at that moment he knew something was wrong. It was at this moment he knew what it was like to freeze as he couldn't move had his complexion had dropped to a ghostly pale white as the woman infront of him asked "are you okay dear?" Before he had time to respond his phone began to ring "sorry I, err I really need to get this" he said as he walked outside back to the bleak, horrid weather as he looked at his phone that read "Lucie" he decided to ignore it but saw the woman looking strange at him so answered the phone "what do you want because I have more important things than you to be dealing with" he answered in unEthan like tone as he heard the one world that no matter what would always make him come back "I'm sorry I'm coming now" he told her as he ended and got in his car and drove back to the place he was obviously needed, however he got a text that made him want to go back even more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lea had just gotten of the phone with her sister, she didn't know if she was excited or worried it was all a waiting game, she stood in the same place she had everyday just waiting she didn't know if he would even go to their flat first but she just had to see he was okay and alive. She never realised at first how much she actually loved him how Ethan Hardy had completely stole her heart she never knew what love was but Ethan showed her but with all the love and happiness came the hardest the heart break the feeling the one person you loved was somewhere maybe lying get in a ditch dying and you couldn't do anything but with that she knew how Cal and Lucie would feel. However she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the familiar knock on the door and she knew what she was about to say would change everything but she still opened the door and gazed into his loving eyes "omg, it's true" he said hugging as he stepped into the one place that would always be his home and at that moment Lea knew he would always be home too...

To be continued

So hope you all enjoyed that sorry it was a bit short , so what do you think Leas secret is? And should Cal and Lucie have a secret too anyway tell me what you think by reviewing and review or pm me any ideas you have to make this story better xxx


	17. The truth was always a lie

**Hi me again, not going to waffle as much as I always do hope u like this try to review I really appreciate it thanks for anybody who reviewed here's the next chapter .. Their truth was always a lie**

**infinityAndOne - I'm glad I updated too! Thanks for reviewing, Cal goes through at lot in this chapter but has Lucie and Ethan by his side ,hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you xx**

**Guest - thanks for reviewing , you never know if a baby Hardy or Knight could be on the way you'll have to read to find out! Hope you enjoy xx**

**Chapter 17**

the familiar beeping could be heard as Lucie attempted to sleep in the horrid, plastic chair by Cals bedside waiting anxiously for him to wake up, she checked her phone and saw it was 3:29 am meaning Cal had been unconscious for nearly 15 hours only stirring once or twice, this was what worried her the most how he was just staying in a dreamless sleep but when he was asleep she didn't have to tell him the truth because her truth would always be a lie. Considering this was meant to be the happiest day of her life it felt like the exact opposite, she was lying by her husbands bedside while her sister was fighting for her life thinking about how this was all her fault yet she was unharmed and forced to watch the people she loved suffer. Just as she was about to get up to go and see Lea, she was startled by the shaking coming from the bed panicking as she ran over she saw Cal who was awake looking like he had seen a ghost as he began to thrash about "Cal its Lucie you need to relax okay your safe, I promise no one is going to hurt you" she soothed him as she took her hand in his as he began to relax which pleased her slightly "St..ay, pl-please f-or me.e, I-I'm sca-res L-uc" he gasped as he began to loose his fight with sleep. Lucie to his request stayed with him until she finally managed to sleep which consisted of nightmares of the lies that they could be a normal family, these lies she tried to tell her unconscious self but failed until everything went dark.

Connie sat in her office trying to take in the events of today she knew she wouldn't be sleeping, she sat thinking of what should of happened the fact her best friend should be in America and not by her husbands hospital bed waiting for him to wake up and tell him horrid news. She knew if she slept she would see it all, the scene unfolded in resus where she called one of her colleagues death she took their life away and she would only see that. So she thought about going to see Lucie and checking on her and Cal so Connie sat up from him pristine chair and exited her office shoeless heading into one of the many side rooms which held her colleagues most injured and unconscious. However she stopped when she came across the 3rd room and entered slowly opening the door so it creak as much, when she entered the room she almost smiled at the sight of the husband and wife both asleep holding hands both trying to recover from the day's events, it was the sight of true love which gave Connie hope knowing that Cal and Lucie would get through anything whether that being in a car crash on their first date, having a unexpected baby, being kidnapped by your crazy father, having your baby be taken by your deranged mother or both nearly being killed by your crazy brother and that there was always hope because their true love would get them through anything and that was the only reason they were both still here.

The atmosphere in the Ed the following day was full of silence nobody wanted to say anything or it meant it was true, nobody knew what to say they all knew somehow they would get through this like they did with Jeff's death but nobody knew how too, they all knew they would be affected by the events that injured and traumatised all of them, suddenly through the Ed the beeping of the monitor could be heard with the familiar shouts coming from Cal's room as they ran towards the room "Cal you need to calm down your going into shock Cal you need to breathe!" Connie soothed him confused to why he was agitated "Conn-ie, wh-why is sh-e not wa-king u-up?" he questioned looking towards Lucie who had not awoke for hours as Connie leant by her taking her pulse which was no existent "can I get some help in here and a trolley!" Connie shouted as Charlie and a porter appeared rushing to the young doctors side "wh-at is it?" Cal asked in hysterics looking at his wife being taken away as Connie faced him just before rushing off to resus "Cal she's technically dead, she's not breathing!" She told him as she rushed to resus to save her best friends life "shocking to 100, all clear, shocking" Connie said as she watched Lucie's body jolt of the bed "nothing, I'm starting CPR" Charlie said while Connie stood at the end of the bed tears in her eyes "nothing, is everyone agreed" she said as her tears dropped on the floor "Connie!" Charlie shouted her as she ran off collapsing to the floor in tears.

Cal was still in shock as he had watched his wife be taken away from him, knowing he would never see her again, it felt like hours he was waiting when suddenly Charlie came in "Cal I'm sorry we did everything we could, she had been dead for hours" he told the broken man infront of him as he began to sob uncontrollably "n-o, sh-e cou-ldnt of died by me" he told him but it was too late his wife was gone.

So here's the next chapter in the end I killed Lucie which will break Cal but hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, until next time xx


End file.
